


Real or not Real (Art)

by lamenart



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamenart/pseuds/lamenart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All the Characters of the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Real or not Real (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the Characters of the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.
> 
>   
>    
> 

_I wake screaming from nightmares of mutts and lost children. But his arms are there to comfort me. And eventually his lips. On the night I feel that thing again, the hunger that overtook me on the beach, I know this would have happened anyway._

_So after, when he whispers, “You love me. Real or not real?”_

_I tell him, “Real.”_

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  Comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated!   
>  ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**********•.๏❀*¨¯¨*❀๏.•**********¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨
> 
>  
> 
> Collins, Suzanne (2010-08-24). Mockingjay (The Final Book of The Hunger Games)  
> [ Tumblr](http://loving-mellark.tumblr.com/) || [ DeviantArt](http://hobby-tribut.deviantart.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/htribut1992)  
> Please Do NOT copy, repost or use my art ANYWHERE without my permission!
> 
>   
>    
>  


End file.
